Ragnarök The Fanfiction
by Murilo
Summary: Flagg é um Espadachim muito talentoso que virou guardacostas de uma bruxa adivinha. Por anos ele trabalha monotamente para ela, enviando as profecias para grandes autoridades de RuneMidgard, até q ele descobre q a bruxa quer matálo.
1. O Espadachim Mensageiro

**Ragnarök – The Fanfiction**

**O Espadachim Mensageiro**

A Pousada da Dona Nadir sempre fora muito famosa em Payon. Seus 10 quartos estavam sempre cheios de turistas, que, por um preço acessível, passavam 3 confortáveis noites na pousada e ainda tinham direito a café da manhã. Muito respeitada pelos payonianos, Dona Nadir foi conquistando fama e fortuna ao longo dos anos. Aí você se pergunta: fortuna, com uma simples pousada?

Bem, Dona Nadir sempre fora contra violência, apesar de ser uma bruxa muito habilidosa. Por isso, contratou um segurança para protegê-la. Seu nome era Flagg. Ele era um espadachim de primeira. Na verdade, ele era um gênio. Ela o vira matando sozinho um Bafomé usando uma simples Two-Handed Sword incrementada com o poder de cartas mágicas variadas.

Mas o segurança não a protegia apenas de assaltantes em geral. Dona Nadir, era uma das únicas bruxas em toda a Rune-Midgard com habilidades de adivinhações. Ela podia prever o futuro. E como previa! Muitas pessoas atravessavam o continente para se hospedarem em sua pousada e terem a chance de se consultarem com ela. Muitos fazem perguntas bobas como o futuro de um namoro, por exemplo. Mas muitos clãs, que estão envolvidos na Guerra do Emperium, consultam-na para saberem o resultado de alguma batalha, ou se terão sucesso na guerra. E isso, acredite se quiser, atraía muitos inimigos. Pessoas que não acreditavam em suas previsões, a maioria destes, bruxos que a achavam uma charlatã.

Além disso, Flagg era sempre enviado para mandar mensagens a reis que, de acordo com as previsões de Dona Nadir, estavam para enfrentar tempos difíceis e terríveis provações. Geralmente estes enviavam à bruxa um dinheiro mensalmente para que esta os avisasse quando alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

Logo, Flagg ficou conhecido como o Espadachim Mensageiro, cuja vida, nunca poderia ser retirada por um homem. E estava sempre protegendo sua mestra, ou enviando mensagens a importantes personalidades da sociedade Midgardiana.

Desta vez, Dona Nadir enviou Flagg ao Castelo de Prontera, com uma mensagem ao líder do clã Brick Breakers. Este era o clã que controlava o Castelo de Prontera agora.

Flagg tinha um animal de estimação. Um Poporing chamado Hunter, que era seu melhor amigo, acredite se quiser. Hunter conhecia tudo sobre os monstros que vagavam por Rune-Midgard e ajudava Flagg dando-lhe informações sobre os pontos fracos dos monstros e coisas do tipo. Além disso, Flagg só confiava nele. Não confiava nos humanos, nem mesmo em sua mestra, Nadir. Trabalhava para ela pelo simples fato de que ela lhe pagava bem. Mas ser segurança para o resto de sua vida não era o seu sonho.

Ele já havia deixado Payon há 2 dias e finalmente estava se aproximando de Prontera. Decidira se hospedar em Izlude aquela noite e continuaria viagem na manhã seguinte. Deveria chegar em Prontera antes mesmo da hora do almoço. Ele já estava cansado de andar e, além disso, quanto mais demorasse para chegar ao Castelo de Prontera, mais demoraria para ele voltar e seria mais tempo longe daquela velha maluca. Ele nunca fora de acreditar muito em adivinhações, mas isso foi antes de conhecer Dona Nadir e ver a freqüência com que suas previsões estavam corretas. De fato, ela fizera uma previsão quanto a ele, Flagg, que até o momento, estava acontecendo do jeito que ela lhe falara.

Izlude não era a cidade mais encantadora do mundo, mas se havia algum lugar em toda a Rune-Midgard em que Flagg se sentia em casa, era ali. Por ser conhecida como a cidade dos espadachins, Izlude estava sempre cheia desse tipo de guerreiro. Todos como Flagg. Corajosos, hábeis com a espada.

Em pé diante da janela do quarto da pousada onde se hospedara, Flagg contemplava a lua e se lembrava dos tempos em que vagava pelo mundo, em busca de desafios. Lembrou-se de seu mestre, que morava em Izlude antes de morrer vários anos atrás. Bons tempos. Agora, Flagg sentia que vivia para Dona Nadir. Não havia felicidade em seus olhos. Mas ao menos, ele nunca se sentia solitário graças a Hunter.

Eu já te falei que você é um esquisitão? – perguntou Hunter, deitado sobre o tapete em frente à lareira.

Quase todos os dias. – disse Flagg, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca. Não era o sorriso do homem mais feliz do mundo.

Não duvido que você passe a noite toda aí em pé.

Dormir pra mim é um desperdício. – retrucou Flagg. Ele praticamente só dormia para que no dia seguinte, caso houvesse uma luta, ele não estivesse muito cansado. Mas o que havia de perigoso em ir até o Castelo de Prontera dizer ao líder do clã Brick Breakers que seu Castelo seria atacado em 5 dias? Eles ainda teriam tempo suficiente para se protegerem até serem atacados.

No dia seguinte, Flagg deixou a pousada cedo, sem nem ao menos tomar café da manhã, o que deixou Hunter pasmo.

Você é louco, sabia disso? – indagou Hunter. – Você é esquisito e louco. Não dormiu ontem a noite toda e ainda não tomou café da manhã hoje. Você não pode ser humano. Como consegue ser tão bom lutador?

Há muito tempo eu treinei para livrar a minha mente e meu corpo destas futilidades humanas. – Mas quando disse isso, seu estômago soltou um rugido tão alto que todos que passavam ouviram e acharam que ele havia soltado gases.

Ridículo. – disse Hunter, com expressão de decepção e sim, um pouco de satisfação.

Depois de preencherem seus estômagos com comida de boa qualidade em um restaurante, Flagg e Hunter seguiram em direção a Prontera.

A estrada não apresentou grande dificuldade. Era plana e não havia muitos monstros no caminho( pelo menos, nenhum que pudesse apresentar algum perigo para Flagg ). Mas algo estranho aconteceu quando ele se aproximava da capital de Midgard. Ele avistou um grupo de guerreiros entrando na cidade e pelas suas provisões e armamentos, eles pareciam que estavam se preparando para atacarem um castelo.

Flagg congelou ao vê-los. Será que...? Não... não era possível. Ela não erraria em uma previsão tão séria como esta. Erraria? Sem dar explicações a Hunter, Flagg partiu correndo em direção a cidade.

Ei! Espere por mim! – gritava Hunter, tentando acompanhar seu dono. Mas era impossível. Flagg era muito ágil e em 15 minutos mais ou menos já estava passando pelos portões de Prontera e seguindo para o Norte, onde encontraria o Castelo de Prontera . Ele não pode acreditar no que viu. Havia fumaça subindo na direção do castelo. Será que era tarde demais? Ele correu e correu como nunca. Pobres coitados daqueles que entraram em seu caminho. Foram lançados longe, até que finalmente ele chegou diante do castelo.

O local estava sob ataque. Os guardas do castelo já estavam caídos no chão, mortos e, pegados desprevenidos, o clã Brick Breakers estava perdendo a luta. O portão do castelo havia sido obstruído, por isso, Flagg entrou rapidamente e os rastros da luta estavam por todo lado. Havia muitos corpos caídos no chão. A maioria do clã Brick Breakers. Flagg subiu as escadarias que levariam a sala do trono. A luta continuava lá. O clã Cavaleiros Dourados estava dominando o castelo!

Imediatamente Flagg tomou o partido dos Brick Breakers. Ele nunca gostar desses caras devido a algo que acontecera anos atrás, mas Dona Nadir lhe dissera que se alguma coisa acontecesse, ele deveria intervir pelo lado deles. Conseguira derrubar dois mercenários de uma só vez, quando foi atingido por uma bola de fogo que queimara parte da sua roupa e o lado direito de seu rosto. Caiu quase inconsciente no chão. Se sentia fraco. Correra muito e muito rápido até o castelo. Não tinha forças para se levantar. Talvez Hunter estivesse certo. Talvez ele devesse ter dormido mais na noite anterior. Que maneira mais besta de se perder uma batalha. Seu antigo mestre teria ficado decepcionado.

_13 anos atrás_

Ielan era um Cavaleiro muito famoso e respeitado pela sociedade midgardiana. Era sempre convidado para festas, pois, além de ser muito forte, era um cavaleiro austero e belo. Com quase 2 metros de altura, Ielan sempre fora um sucesso com as garotas, e este era o seu maior ponto fraco. Não conseguia lutar contra elas. Seus músculos altamente desenvolvidos simplesmente se recusavam a agir. Ou seja, além de grande cavaleiro, era um grande cavalheiro.

E era esta fraqueza que fazia dele um líder muito pouco respeitado pelos membros de seu Clã, os Brick Breakers. Ele se recusava a lutar contra mulheres, mesmo em uma batalha entre clãs e mesmo que a vitória fosse fácil. E é claro, obrigava os outros membros de seu clã para que fizessem o mesmo. E isso não os agradava nem um pouco.

É claro que a maioria concordava com Ielan que deviam ser cavalheiros com as damas, mas em uma guerra também? Claro que não. Se elas estavam dispostas a lutarem, que agüentassem as conseqüências.

Ielan não era contra simplesmente bater em mulheres, mas também era contra que elas lutassem. Por isso, não permitia mulheres em seu clã, o que deixava aquele bando de marmanjos cheios de raiva. Às vezes, com a Guerra do Emperium, passavam meses sem ver uma mulher, o que os estava deixando loucos.

Quando os Brick Breakers perderam mais uma batalha devido a presença de mulheres no clã adversário, os subordinados de Ielan se revoltaram. Prepararam um motim e o abandonaram nos esgotos de Prontera, acorrentado em algumas grades. Naquela época, o governo havia fechado o esgoto devido a mensagem de uma bruxa adivinha que dizia que seria impossível limpar os esgotos por completo. Era uma batalha que duraria décadas e mais décadas e que só traria prejuízos. Melhor seria construir um outro esgoto, livre das pragas do antigo. O que significava que Ielan, fraco como estava, morreria naquele lugar, afinal, esgotos não são grandes atrações turísticas.

No primeiro dia que passou ali acorrentado, Ielan ainda estava bastante consciente. Gritou várias vezes por socorro, principalmente quando ouvia barulhos estranhos. Poderiam ser pessoas, indo ao esgoto, para treinarem um pouco? Mas no final das contas, eram sempre ratos, ou Besouros-Ladrões. E ele teve que consumir muita energia para manter estes bichos afastados.

Tentou por um tempo arrebentar as correntes que o prendiam, mas sem sucesso. Os bruxos de seu clã haviam posto feitiços nelas que as tornaram inquebráveis por uns 2 ou 3 dias. Até lá, Ielan já estaria morto, ou muito fraco para se livrar delas.

Mas, no segundo dia, quando Ielan estava começando a perder as esperanças e, sem forças, parara de gritar por socorro( mesmo porque percebera que ninguém iria escutá-lo, estando aprisionado tão profundamente naquele lugar ) foi que Flagg aparecera por lá.

Incrível como aquele garoto, que provavelmente acabara de conquistar o título de Espadachim pela guilda de Izlude, dominava sua Kataná. Ele aparecera matando todos os besouros-ladrões que encontrava pelo caminho, Familiares e outras pragas que foram se acumulando com o tempo naqueles esgotos abandonados. O garoto tinha potencial. Ielan tinha certeza disso, por isso, juntou todas as suas forças em um único e desesperado grito de socorro, que encheu os esgotos com seu eco.

Flagg, obviamente ouvira o grito. Deduziu de onde este viera e seguiu seu rastro até finalmente, após passar por longas passagens e labirintos, pois assim fora construído os antigos esgotos de Prontera, ele o achara. Lá estava, caído e completamente acorrentado, Ielan. Respirando com dificuldades devido à umidade do ar ali embaixo, morto de fome e sede.

Rapidamente, Flagg cortara as suas correntes( cujos efeitos mágicos inquebráveis já estavam perdendo a força ) e o carregara para a superfície. Dali até Prontera era um bom pedaço de chão e, por mais forte que fosse, não conseguiria carregar o homem até a cidade, pelo menos, não rápido o suficiente para salva-lo. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ele ficara preso nos esgotos, mas certamente, já devia estar em seus últimos instantes de vida.

Por sorte( ou não ), as provisões de Flagg estavam cheias de comida e ele havia acabado de encher seus cantis de água em um riacho próximo quando entrara, ilegalmente, naqueles esgotos abandonados para, provavelmente, treinar um pouco. Portanto, alimentou o homem apropriadamente e depois de um pouco de descanso, este recuperou um pouco de suas forças.

Quando Ielan acordou, já era manhã do dia seguinte. Flagg havia feito uma fogueira e passara a noite toda vigiando. Ielan não tivera a oportunidade de reparar nos olhos verdes penetrantes de Flagg, que eram escondidos por uma olheira enorme.

Obrigado. – disse Ielan, sem enrolar demais. Sempre direto ao assunto.

Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação.

Eu não acho. – retrucou Ielan. – Você não me conhecia. Não sabia porque eu estava preso ali dentro. Poderia muito bem ter me abandonado lá.

Flagg não respondeu. Olhava para o horizonte, como que se perguntando "O que eu estou fazendo aqui?".

Você... tem um grande potencial. – disse Ielan. – Eu sou um cavaleiro que tinha um clã, mas eles me traíram.

E por quê?

Eu não luto contra mulheres. E eles não gostavam disso.

Flagg levantou as sobrancelhas, confuso, e pela primeira vez, olhou Ielan nos olhos.

Nem se uma mulher te atacar?

Não. Eu desisto ou fujo.

Mas e se ela te perseguir? E se ela quiser te matar de qualquer jeito?

Felizmente, isto ainda não me aconteceu. Eu tento ser bastante cordial com elas.

É burrice.

Ielan riu.

É o que sempre me disseram. Mas vamos esquecer isto, sim. Quero treiná-lo. Vi o que pode fazer e sei que vai se tornar um grande Cavaleiro um dia.

E o que te faz pensar que eu preciso do seu treinamento? – perguntou Flagg.

Você é um espadachim muito jovem. Há quanto tempo a Guilda de Izlude lhe deu o título? Menos de 2 meses, eu presumo. Mas você é forte. Eu estou ficando velho e quase morri lá naqueles esgotos. Por isso, eu quero passar o meu conhecimento para alguém mais jovem, para que este siga os meus caminhos.

Esquece. Eu posso treinar sozinho. Se você é tão bom assim, por que não se livrou das correntes sozinho?

Elas foram enfeitiçadas.

Bem, eu consegui quebrá-las.

Claro. O efeito do feitiço já estava passando.

De qualquer maneira, eu sei me virar sozinho.

Bem... posso ao menos saber seu nome?

Flagg olhou para aquele homem estranho, cujo nome ele também não sabia, hesitou por um momento e disse:

Flagg. Este é meu nome.

Bem Flagg, eu sou Ielan e estou pedindo uma oportunidade de lhe ensinar tudo o que sei. Você pode ser grande. Um dos melhores cavaleiros de Rune-Midgard. Deixe-me treiná-lo...

Flagg olhou para Ielan novamente, examinando-o com os olhos, para saber se ele era forte mesmo ou era só papo.

Como posso confiar em você? Seu clã se rebelou contra você, talvez porque você seja muito fraco.

Ielan riu.

Você é esperto. Mas eu já lhe disse por que o meu clã se amotinou. Não bato em mulheres e eles não gostavam disso.

Então prove-me que é tão forte assim. Mostre-me a sua força.

Ok, ok. Mas lembre-se que o pessoal do meu clã levou todo o meu equipamento quando me deixaram preso naquele esgoto.

Então... mate um Creamy. Com um único soco.

Ielan franziu a testa.

Só isso? É mole.

Ielan se levantou e começou a olhar atrás de arbustos e árvores, procurando um Creamy, quando um apareceu na sua frente.

Veja isso. – disse Ielan. – Golpe Fulminante!

E o Creamy se desintegrara com a força do golpe de Ielan.

Satisfeito? – perguntou Ielan.

Foi bom pra começar.

_De volta a luta dos Brick Breakers no Castelo de Prontera._

- Acooooooorda seu idiota! – gritava uma voz conhecida, enquanto Flagg sentia alguém pulando constantemente em suas costas. Virou-se e viu seu bicho de estimação, Hunter, tentando acordá-lo – O castelo está desmoronando. Temos que sair daqui.

Flagg levantou de um salto e disse:

O que os Cavaleiros Dourados pretendem? Dominar ou destruir o castelo?

Foi quando ele ouviu alguém dizendo _Cura_ e ele sentiu que todos os arranhões, machucados, e inclusive uma costela quebrada, voltarem ao normal. Seu rosto, que havia sido queimado, parara de arder, no entanto, o local onde fora atingido ficara marcado com uma cicatriz no formato de um asterisco. Ao menos não doía mais.

Ele virou-se para olhar quem havia o curado. Era Sano, um dos sacerdotes do clã Brick Breakers. Flagg gostava de Sano, pois sabia que este entrara no clã após o motim contra Ielan.

Tudo bem aí, Flagg? – gritou Sano, que conhecia o Espadachim muito bem.

Agora estou. – disse Flagg, fazendo sinal positivo para Sano. – Valeu mesmo.

Só continue nos ajudando a expulsar esses Cavaleiros Dourados do castelo.

Mas isso aqui vai desmoronar! – exclamou Flagg, se referindo ao castelo.

Eu sei, mas não podemos desistir. A torre norte desmoronou sobre um monte de Cavaleiros Dourados então eu acho que ainda temos uma chance.

Ok. – disse Flagg.

Os dois então começaram a percorrer os corredores do castelo, atrás de rastros de batalhas. Foi quando encontraram um dos bruxos dos Brick Breakers, cercado por 3 Cavaleiros Dourados. Ele ainda conseguiu derrubar dois dos cavaleiros com uma Ira de Thror, mas seu estômago foi perfurado pela espada do terceiro Cavaleiro.

Desgraçado. – disse Sano, tentando curar o Bruxo do seu clã, mas este já estava morto.

Deixe ele comigo, Sano. – disse Flagg, partindo para cima do Cavaleiro.

Um Espadachim? – perguntou o Cavaleiro rindo. – Que ridículo. Vou te esmag...

Golpe Fulminante! – gritou Flagg, e seu golpe atingiu a armadura do Cavaleiro com tanta força, que ela se estilhaçou 1 segundo após receber o impacto. O Cavaleiro, impressionado com a potencia do golpe de Flagg, caiu no chão, chorando feito bebê, pedindo perdão. Flagg não deu e mais uma cabeça saiu rolando pelo chão do castelo.

Temos que ir. – disse Sano, puxando Flagg para fora do aposento. – Victor foi feito de refém pelos Cavaleiros Dourados e estão dizendo que se não abandonarmos o Castelo imediatamente, ele será executado.

Flagg fez uma careta à menção daquele nome. Victor era o líder do Clã Brick Breakers e fora o responsável pelo motim feito contra Ielan, seu antigo mestre. Flagg o desprezava, mas sempre o tratara com educação toda vez que se encontravam. Dona Nadir o proibia de arrumar confusão com seus clientes.

Foi quando ouviram uma explosão vindo da torre leste. Sano e Flagg se entreolharam.

Vamos lá. – disse Sano e os dois correram até a torre. Os corredores estavam cheios de pessoas caídas e algumas vezes, Sano se abaixou e curou muitos de seus companheiros de Clã, enquanto tentavam sair ilesos no meio daquele monte de fumaça que vinha de todos os lados.

Finalmente chegaram a torre leste e lá encontraram 6 Cavaleiros Dourados, e entre eles, Victor.

Com sua Two-Handed Sword nas mãos, Flagg entrou na frente e derrubou dois Cavaleiros Dourados antes que esses pudessem perceber sua presença. Sano entrou lançando uma magia de cura em Victor que estava muito machucado. Curado, este levantou-se de um salto e começou a agredir os Cavaleiros Dourados com os próprios punhos.

Acabem com eles! – gritava o líder dos Cavaleiros Dourados.

Enquanto Victor tentava se livrar de um dos Cavaleiros Dourados e Sano tentava liquidar dois outros, Flagg partiu para cima do líder. Este, com sua lança, tentara perfurar Flagg brandindo sua arma, mas Flagg saltou e brandiu sua espada com força. O líder dos Cavaleiros Dourados desviou e seguiu com uma seqüência de golpes com a lança, que Flagg desviou-se de todos.

Morra de uma vez seu desgraçado! – disse Flagg. – Ira de Tyr!

O golpe atingiu o líder dos Cavaleiros Dourados em cheio. Ele foi jogado contra a parede e caiu inconsciente no chão.

Todos que estavam no aposento aquela hora, pararam para ver aquele golpe.

Um Espadachim usando a Ira de Tyr? – perguntou um dos Cavaleiros Dourados. – Agora eu já vi de tudo!

Foi quando eles ouviram um grande estrondo e tudo começou a tremer. O teto começou a desabar e o chão rachou-se ao meio.

Temos que sair daqui! – gritava Sano. Desnecessariamente, é claro.

Os Cavaleiros Dourados que ainda tinham consciência, correram feito loucos ao verem seu líder derrotado por um Espadachim. Sano carregava Victor nas costas enquanto tentava desesperadamente curá-lo de um corte de espada profundo em seu ombro. Flagg tentava ajudá-lo a carregar aquele homem que ele achava asqueroso e imbecil, mas sem fazer tais comentários em voz alta.

Ao passarem novamente pelos corredores, os três viram mais membros dos Brick Breakers caídos. Felizmente, aquela hora, Sano tinha acabado de curar Victor, e este pôde ajudá-los a carregar o restante dos feridos.

Já do lado de fora do castelo, o grupo de guerreiros observava o castelo de Prontera desmoronando.

**Continua...**

**Próximo capítulo: **Victor explica a Flagg que Dona Nadir provavelmente não cometera erro algum. Será que ela pretendia mandá-lo para morrer propositalmente? Flagg viaja de volta para Payon na companhia de Sano para tentarem arrancar a verdade da bruxa.


	2. O erro de Dona Nadir

**N/A:** Acabei terminando o cap. mais cedo do que eu imaginei( apesar de ter demorando bastante para tê-lo escrito ). Espero que com essa fic eu desperte a vontade do pessoal que joga bRO ou lê o manhwa de escrever e ler fanfictions de Ragnarök. Espero que gostem desse novo chapter e nem me perguntei quando sairá o próximo chapter porque eu estou dando aulas de inglês agora e meu tempo está curto. Mas, como eu já sei mais ou menos como será, eu coloquei uma preview do próximo Chapter no final deste aqui. Agora chega de papo e vamos a fic.

**Ragnarök**

**Capítulo 2 – O erro de Dona Nadir**

Os sobreviventes daquela terrível batalha se encontravam agora em frente aos portões do Castelo de Prontera, enquanto observavam, abismados, os destroços de um dos maiores símbolos do reino de Midgard. Membros de ambos os clãs haviam sobrevivido, embora os Cavaleiros Dourados ainda fossem maioria.

- A luta continua. – disse um dos Cavaleiros Dourados, tomando a dianteira contra os Brick Breakers. Era o Vice-líder dos Cavaleiros Dourados, que agora, obviamente, assumira o posto de líder.

- Está louco? – perguntou Hunter. – Vocês estão todos cansados. Sugiro uma trégua por hora.

- Afinal, de quem é este Poporing idiota? – perguntou o novo líder dos Cavaleiros Dourados. – Não vou dar a vocês, Brick Breakers, a chance de recrutarem mais soldados! Nem pensar. Levantem-se homens!

- Por mim, tudo bem! – disse Viktor levantando os punhos, já que estava sem arma.

Flagg pôs-se ao lado de Viktor. Odiava-o, mas admirava profundamente a sua coragem. O mesmo fez Sano e os outros Brick Breakers.

- Vocês são todos loucos! – disse Hunter novamente. – Humanos...

- Atacar! – ordenaram os líderes de ambos os clãs, ignorando Hunter completamente.

Flagg agiu rapidamente e derrubou um Cavaleiro cuja espada, Viktor tomou para si. Em seguida, os dois partiram juntos para cima do novo líder dos Cavaleiros Dourados. Este, estava bem protegido por 3 capangas, mas que não foram suficientes para pararem Flagg e Viktor juntos, que seguiram atacando o líder.

Os Cavaleiros Dourados, desnorteados pela perda de dois líderes no mesmo dia, fugiram com medo da fúria que Flagg e Viktor emanavam ao lutarem.

- Ouçam bem, rapazes! – disse Viktor, dirigindo-se para o restante dos Brick Breakers. – Eu cometi um erro terrível, confiando naquela velha bruxa desgraçada da Nadir e muitos pagaram com a vida por isso, então sinto que já não sou mais digno de ser seu líder.

Imediatamente, os Brick Breakers discordaram. Tinham pelo seu líder um grande respeito que não tiveram por Ielan enquanto este liderava o clã. Na verdade, muitos que ali se encontravam não eram daquela época do clã, portanto, só chegaram a conhecer Ielan através de histórias contadas pelos seus companheiros. Além disso, Ielan não trouxera grandes vitórias para o clã, ao contrário de Viktor, que os fizera donos do Castelo de Prontera, um dos Castelos mais disputados de Midgard, por tanto tempo.

- E mesmo que fosse... – continuou Viktor. – Tenho assuntos particulares a tratar que não podem ser adiados. É por isso que eu declaro, aqui e agora, que eu renuncio ao cargo de líder dos Brick Breakers. Sano, agora é com você rapaz.

- De jeito nenhum. Você sabe que irei com você. Eu também mereço me vingar daquela velha.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Hunter, totalmente confuso. Novamente, ele foi ignorado, o que o estava deixando furioso.

Viktor não estava gostando muito da idéia de Sano acompanhá-lo, mas por fim, acabou aceitando.

- E quanto a nós? – perguntavam os outros Brick Breakers. – Queremos ir junto com você Viktor!

- Nada disso! O clã dos Brick Breakers deve seguir na Guerra do Emperium. Reúnam-se e escolhem um novo líder para vocês. Quanto a você Flagg, acho que irá querer ir conosco.

- Não antes de me dizerem exatamente o que está acontecendo.

_Payon, naquele exato instante._

- Você falhou, Nadir. – disse uma bruxa, sentada na cozinha da hospedaria de Dona Nadir, apreciando um chá fumegante. – Eles virão atrás de você querendo vingança. Sugiro que fuja da cidade imediatamente.

- Fugir uma ova! – respondeu Nadir, rabugenta. – Eles que venham até aqui. Verão o que é bom pra tosse! Você sabe que sou contra a violência, poderia ter matado Flagg quando quisesse.

- No entanto, preferiu mandá-lo para uma batalha perdida onde achou que ele encontraria a sua morte, certo?

- Por um momento, sim. Eu achei. Eu previ o Castelo em ruínas, mas não pude sequer imaginar que ele conseguiria escapar com vida.

O maior erro da sua vida.

_De volta a Prontera._

- Você e a Dona Nadir brigaram? – perguntou Flagg, sentado junto com Sano e Viktor em uma mesa de uma taverna em Prontera. Hunter estava sentado a um canto, comendo um pouco de ração para animais.

- Na verdade, eu não sei bem ao certo o porquê que nós brigamos, se quer mesmo saber. Estávamos conversando amistosamente na cozinha da pousada dela em minha última visita a Payon. De repente, ela entrou em um tipo de transe e quando acordou, começou a me atacar loucamente e me expulsou da pousada dela.

- Então ela deve ter previsto algo sobre você que não a agradou muito. – ironizou, Sano.

- Mas por que ela não tentou te matar ali na hora? Por que ela só te expulsou da pousada dela? – perguntou Flagg, um tanto confuso.

- Talvez ela tenha previsto que não conseguiria me matar ali, naquele instante. – respondeu Viktor.

- Então ela previu que os Cavaleiros Dourados iriam atacar o Castelo de Prontera, o qual vocês controlavam e achou que você morreria na batalha. Mas se foi isso, por que ela me mandou para o Castelo de Prontera para ajudá-los?

- A não ser que ela não tenha previsto coisa nenhuma... – disse Sano. – Ela sabia que não poderia matar Viktor em uma luta direta, então avisou aos Cavaleiros Dourados para nos atacarem naquele exato instante quando estaríamos desprevenidos e eles obteriam uma vitória.

- Mas ainda assim, por que ela me mandou para ajudá-los?

- Talvez ela tivesse achado que você não conseguiria ajudar em muita coisa. Ela deve ter achado que você morreria lá também.

- Mas se ela achava que eu não faria muita diferença na luta, por que me mandou para lá para morrer?

- Isso é óbvio. – disse Hunter, entrando na conversa e pulando em cima da mesa para chamar a atenção dos três guerreiros. – Ela provavelmente previu que Flagg também viesse a fazer algo que não fosse do seu agrado, talvez Flagg estivesse ajudando Viktor naquilo que ela previu e o mandou para a morte certa também. Mas obviamente, ela se enganou.

- Não vou deixar isto barato, - disse Viktor – não vou mesmo. Quero respostas. Por que ela quer tanto nos matar?

- Bem, só há um jeito de sabermos. – disse Sano. – Indo até Payon e perguntando a própria Nadir.

_Izlude, 13 anos e alguns meses atrás._

Flagg não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Finalmente, depois de um longo treinamento como Aprendiz, seu dia chegara. O momento dele prestar o último teste na Guilda dos Espadachins para conquistar aquele título por ele tão desejado.

Enquanto aguardava ansiosamente, sentado em um banquinho dentro da sala de espera da Guilda dos Espadachins, Flagg viu uma velha senhora, provavelmente uma bruxa pelo jeito que se vestia, sair de uma sala lateral junto ao líder da guilda.

- Eu realmente agradeço pela informação, Dona Nadir. – disse o líder da guilda, cumprimentando a velha bruxa. No entanto, esta não lhe dava mais atenção. Seus dois olhos haviam se voltado para Flagg, aquele jovem aprendiz, esperando sua vez para prestar o último exame para se tornar um Espadachim.

A bruxa então aproximou-se dele. Sorrindo, ela disse:

- Vejo um belo futuro a sua frente, meu jovem. – disse ela. – E se quiser traçar este futuro glorioso, se quiser se tornar um exímio espadachim, faça o seguinte: assim que passar no teste aqui hoje, o que fará com grande louvor, vá até os velhos esgotos de Prontera. Leve consigo uma boa carga de alimentos e cantis de água. Irá precisar de muitos mantimentos. Siga até o último nível daqueles esgotos e terá uma bela surpresa. Se quiser ficar forte, mas muito forte mesmo, faça o que digo.

Então a bruxa deu-lhe mais um sorriso e deixou a guilda usando a técnica do teletransporte.

_Payon, de volta aos tempos atuais._

BANG!

A porta da frente da pousada de Dona Nadir em Payon voou pelos ares e por aquele rombo que ficara na parede passaram três jovens e um Poporing: Flagg, Viktor, Sano e Hunter

- Apareça Nadir. Temos contas para acertar! – gritou Viktor. No entanto, estava tudo escuro na pousada, que parecia deserta.

Foi quando viram um vulto descendo as escadas que davam aos quartos da pousada. Era a própria Dona Nadir.

- Bem vindos, meus caros, ao meu recanto. – disse Nadir. Ela estalou os dedos e as tochas nas paredes se acenderam, iluminando o local.

- Nós temos perguntas Nadir. – disse Viktor. – E queremos respostas. Afinal de contas, por que quer nos ver mortos?

- Esta é uma boa pergunta, e a mais óbvia, claro. – disse Dona Nadir. – Mas, para ser sincera, eu também tenho umas perguntas a vocês e eu prometo que tirarei todas as suas dúvidas e vocês as minhas, antes de eu matá-los. Mas sabe o que eu não entendo Flagg? Eu realmente tinha as minhas dúvidas quanto a morte de Viktor, afinal, eu só o vi sendo capturado pelos Cavaleiros Dourados, eu não o vi realmente morto. Além disso, eu vi os escombros do Castelo, eu deduzi que ele tivesse morrido quando o castelo desabou, mas você? Eu vi... eu vi você sendo atingido no rosto e caindo no chão.

- E você estava certa. – disse Flagg, virando o rosto para mostrar a bruxa a cicatriz que o marcara no exato local onde fora atingido pela Bola de Fogo. – Mas o Hunter e o Sano me salvaram.

- Ah... entendo. – disse a bruxa, olhando para Sano e para o Poporing. – Eu nunca gostei muito desse Poporing atrevido mesmo.

Hunter mostrou a sua língua para a bruxa, que não pareceu muito ofendida.

- Quanto a você Sano, tem um grande talento mesmo. Eu previ um futuro alternativo para você. Sabe o que teria acontecido se tivesse se tornado o líder dos Brick Breakers, ao invés de vir aqui ajudar a me matar? Se tornaria uma lenda viva. Dominaria um castelo após o outro como comandante dos Brick Breakers. No entanto, preferiu a morte.

- Não pretendo morrer aqui hoje. Além disso, suas previsões já provaram estar erradas antes, podem ter errado agora.

- Um raio não cai no mesmo lugar duas vezes meu caro. Não errarei de novo. Só para deixá-lo intrigado. Sabe o que vai acontecer com os Brick Breakers agora, sem nem você nem o Viktor aqui? Serão todos mortos pelos Cavaleiros Dourados. Ficaram todos confusos e desencorajados sem a presença de nenhum dos dois no clã. Serão completamente massacrados.

- Cale essa boca e diga logo: por que quer nos ver mortos? – perguntou Viktor.

- Quer mesmo saber? Então te direi. Eu previ o único momento em que vocês todos juntos poderiam me matar. Ah sim... a única ameaça ainda viva contra mim. Eu não sei porque iriam querer me matar, mas agora vocês tem um motivo. No entanto, o único momento em que vocês teriam uma chance de me matarem foi eliminado no momento em que o castelo de Prontera foi atacado pelos Cavaleiros Dourados. Agora chega de perguntas e respostas. Morram todos, Névoa!

O feitiço fora conjurado tão rápido que os três mal tiveram a chance de se esquivarem. Viktor fora o que recebera o maior impacto e fora arremessado contra a parede da pousada.

Flagg logo se recuperou do feitiço e correu em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida para cima de Dona Nadir. Esta lhe lançou um sorriso, meio segundo antes de Flagg brandir sua Espada de Duas Mãos. No entanto, a espada só cortou o ar. Inacreditavelmente, Nadir usara um teletransporte 1 décimo antes que a espada de Flagg a atingisse, aparecera novamente atrás dele e conjurara um novo feitiço:

- Trovão de Júpter! – e Flagg fora arremessado contra as escadas da pousada com a potência do choque.

Sano se movimentou e correu para cima de Dona Nadir com sua Maça de Guerra na mão. No entanto, a bruxa virou-se para ele rapidamente e sibilou:

- Petrificar!

Sano paralisou-se imediatamente. Não conseguia se movimentar de jeito algum, por mais que tentasse.

Dona Nadir então virou-se para Flagg novamente e disse:

- Você será o primeiro a morrer. Trovão de Júpiter!

No entanto, ela não percebeu um ágil e sorrateiro Poporing que pulou na frente do feitiço e recebeu todo o impacto.

- Nããããããããããooooo! – Exclamou Flagg, olhando para o que restara de seu melhor amigo, completamente desfigurado, caído no chão a sua frente.

Dona Nadir não podia acreditar no que acontecera. Tudo que ela temera...

- Eu não entendo. – disse ela, com os olhos arregalados. – Essa situação deveria ter sido eliminada quando os Cavaleiros Dourados atacaram o castelo de Prontera mais cedo do que eu fingira ter previsto. Flagg então chegou atrasado e o Poporing não conseguiu acompanhá-lo quando ele correu... Isso não deveria ter acontecido...

Mas Flagg não estava prestando atenção ao que ela dizia. Tomado de uma onda de fúria, Flagg tomou sua Espada de Duas Mãos e partiu ainda mais rápido do que antes para cima de Dona Nadir. A bruxa retomou a consciência décimos de segundo antes de Flagg a atingir e usou novamente o teletransporte. Flagg estava preparado para aquilo e brandiu sua espada para trás, achando que ali estaria Nadir, no entanto, não havia o menor sinal da bruxa. Ela havia se teleportado para bem longe dali.

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo: **Flagg, Viktor e Sano seguem querendo vingança e agora, Flagg tem um motivo a mais para assassinar Dona Nadir. No entanto, eles conhecem uma outra bruxa que parece querer ajudá-los. O que ela dirá aos nossos heróis? Por que será que ela quer ajudá-los? Aguardem o próximo capítulo: O Ferreiro Preguiçoso.


End file.
